Honeymoon
by LeeLeeBoo
Summary: Bruce's and Diana's honeymoon also, Diana's first time. Also a sweet side of Bruce that people rarely see. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I suck at summerys


A certain couple was making their way to a certain suite in a hotel. The woman was wearing a wedding gown and was in her new husband's arms. The guy was wearing a suit. Their luggage was already in the room.

The man whispered into his wife ear "I can't wait to have you." The woman laughed at him then, she said "I can tell I feel you." The guy blushed a bit. The woman laughed again as her twist the door knob and he pushed open the door. He put her down on the bed then, put up a do not disturb sign and locked the door. He fell on the bed next to her. They were looking at each other for a bit. Then, the women finally broke the silence.

She said "Well Mr. Wayne what are we going to do now?"

"Well Mrs. Wayne I was thinking we could get changed and watch a movie."

The woman looked really mad at him all of a son. He couldn't help but, let out a laugh.

"You better be joking Bruce!"

"I am calm down. Didn't you hear what I said in the elevator?"

"Yes and I also felt you up against me and I can see you right now through you pants you are very aroused."

"Well I can't help it I mean I'm the luckiest man alive I married Wonder Woman."

"Bruce stopped it your making me blush."

"Diana I really mean your beautiful, smart and funny. I'm luckiest man alive."

"Awwww you made me cry now."

Bruce pulled her down on the bed next to him again and pulled her close. He kissed her head.

"Let's go get changed."

"I call the bathroom!"

"Awwww no fair."

"You sound like little kid right now."

"I know you did too so, I went along for the ride."

"Well if you excuse me I must get out of this dress."

"Hurry back!"

"Don't worry I will."

Diana picked up her bag and shut the bathroom door. Bruce got off the bed and shut the curtains. He unzipped his bag and got changed into some pj bottoms. Diana put on a short red teddy and took off her jewelry still left her makeup on she messed with her hair a bit soon she looked like she should be one of those models in those magazine that Flash looks at. She took a deep breath and let it out she was so nervous. I mean who wouldn't be on their first time. Diana then, walked outside to see Bruce sitting on the bed. He stood up and turned to her. His eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. Diana just stood there blushing.

"Wow you look wonderful."

"Thanks and Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sacred and nervous."

"Diana we don't have to do this if you don't want to I'm fine with it. I can wait till your ready."

"I am Bruce but, I'm just so, nervous."

"How about that we take it slow and if you ever want me to stop you just stop and we don't have to go any further."

"I like the sound of that."

Bruce took Diana's hand and led her to the bed. They sat down. He kissed her then, moved her hair out of the way and started to kiss her neck. Diana couldn't help but, let out a moan. Bruce smirked against her skin. He then undid the straps of her nightgown. It fell to her waist leaving her breast bare for him to look at and he did look. Diana knew he was looking so; she used her arms to cover herself up. Bruce kissed her cheek. Bruce then, whispered in her ear.

"If you want me to stop Diana just say so."

"No I'm just not use to other people seeing my body."

"Well if it makes you feel better you have a wonderful body."

"Really?"

"Really."

Diana moved her arms away. Bruce then, took her down to the bed. Making the rest of her teddy fall off. So she was just in thin red panties. Bruce kissed her again and kept moved down. He then, removed her panties and just backed up to get a full view of her.

"Diana you're beautiful."

Diana couldn't help but, blush.

"Bruce what are you-OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bruce was nipping at her sex. Bruce pulled away and got a whimper out of Diana then, he put his fingers in her. She started to ride his fingers.

"Bruce stop!"

Bruce pulled his fingers out of her and sat at the end of the bed looking at her. Diana thought he looked very worried.

"Diana are you all right?"

"Couldn't be better but, it's your turn."

"For a minute there I thought I hurt you."

"No but, lie down."

"Ok."

Bruce lied down on the bed and they kissed. Diana could taste herself on him. It wasn't that bad. She made her way down to his pj bottoms she took them off to see him wearing black boxers and she could see his package was very eager to get out. Diana took off his boxers and her eyes widen when she see how big Bruce is. He has to be at least almost a foot long. She looked up at him and saw he had a smirk on his face. Probably from her reaction she just had. Diana smirk back then, swallowed him whole. Diana saw Bruce face go from cocky to pure pleasure. He was moaning and his back was aching up. Diana guess she was doing something right by the reaction he was giving her. Diana pulls away to get a breath in and lets out a breath of it hits Bruce's tip. Bruce moans her name and little Bruce twitches.

"Bruce do you like that when I blow on you?"

"Oh yes Diana."

Diana took Bruce back into her mouth and then, messed with his balls. Soon Bruce moans started to get louder.

"Diana stop I'm going to cum soon."

Diana stopped and made her way back up to Bruce. Bruce looked out her he was out of breath and his chest was going up and down.

"Bruce can we move onto the next step?"

"Yeah this is we're going to take it slow at the beginning ok?"

"Ok."

Bruce rolled on top of Diana. He lined himself up at her entrance. He looked up at her and she nodded. He slowly put his tip in her then, a little more at a time. Soon he's almost all the way in. He puts a little more of himself in her. Diana lets out a scream.

"I shouldn't of. I shouldn't of. This hurts so much. Bruce, I shouldn't of. I'm so scared. I'm not used to any of this."

"Diana the pain will be gone soon."

"Ok."

Tears fell from her eyes. Bruce just wished he could make the pain stop. Diana let out a moan and told him he could go.

"Go?"

"Start thrusting."

"Oh."

Bruce was so worried about Diana I forgot what they were doing. Bruce started to thrust slowly. Then, Diana started to push up against him.

"Faster Bruce."

Bruce picked up the pace soon the bed was banging up against the wall. Neither of them noticed. Diana arched her body and came screaming his name. Bruce wasn't even close to the edge but, that changed when, her walls closed around him and had him in a death grip. Bruce came scream Diana's name. He landed next to her. Diana kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not being mean to me when, I was scared and nervous about this."

"You're Welcome my princess now what do you say we get some sleep?"

"Sleep sounds wonderful right now. Goodnight and sweet dreams my dark knight."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams my princess."


End file.
